


Just A Kiss

by restrained_ubiquity



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode Tag, F/F, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss from Monsoon taken just a little deeper.</p>
<p>For Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

“Dear God.”  Helen Magnus was stunned.  After a day of being shot at and blown up, this woman had managed to throw her off her game with a simple kiss.

“Bad?”  Charlotte asked cautiously as she ran her hands through Helen’s hair, a gesture more tender then the kiss.  Neither woman pulled away.

“On the contrary, I just haven’t been kissed like that in a very long time.”  Magnus moved in, pulling the woman toward her.  A long time was an understatement.  It had been over a century since she had this kind of contact with another human being.  Decades since she had let herself be vulnerable in another person’s arms.  Years since she could just be Helen, not Magnus the super-hero, doctor, defender, always on the offensive.  She stood in the middle of the airport parking lot and let Charlotte kiss her properly.

And she bloody well enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I'm glad they went there. And because I got a lot more out of this scene than "OMG, AT kissed a girl!"


End file.
